


Bath Time

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Fluff/Smut!Verse [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was spotless, the TV was flickering, and his baby was coloring in his sketchbook, and Ray smiled looking down at his baby. His baby was so good to him, god, how did he get so lucky? Ray went over to where his baby sat, and started running his fingers through Gerard’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> this is for jatty, after our late night daddy!ray talk from last night.  
> **ALSO DOING REQUESTS STILL, ANY PAIRING!!**

The house was spotless, the TV was flickering, and his baby was coloring in his sketchbook, and Ray smiled looking down at his baby. His baby was so good to him, god, how did he get so lucky? Ray went over to where his baby sat, and started running his fingers through Gerard’s hair.

“I think…it’s bath time, Gee,” Ray whispered into Gerard’s ear seductively.

“But, Daddy, I want—” Gerard whined, pushing his sketchbook to the side and looking at his Daddy. Yes, he enjoyed bathing with his Daddy but he wanted to color for a little while longer before he was ushered into his jammies and put to bed. Gerard _hated_ bedtime.

“Gee, bath time, _now_ ,” Ray said one more time but a bit more firmly than before, his voice getting a tad bit dark. “Let’s go, Gee.”

Ray grabbed Gerard’s hand, and leading him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet, and starting the bath for him, filling it with a lot of bubbles. Gerard started pouting up at Ray, and Ray flicked Gerard’s pouty lip.

“Stop pouting,” Ray said, eyebrow raising as his baby started disobeying him. “You need a bath.”

“But I don’t wanna,” Gerard whined. “I wanna color, Daddy. Please?”

“If you don’t stop whining and complaining, then you’ll get spanked and sent to bed—No dinner or coloring,” Ray managed to say—he hated punishing Gerard, but recently he’s gotten bitchy and sassy. Ray tried talking it out with Gerard, but Gerard would only mention something about how tired he was, even though he barely did anything all day besides _clean_.

 Gerard huffed before taking off his clothes and stepping into the tub, waiting for Ray to join him. Gerard made room but Ray didn’t step in, and he just started washing Gerard. Gerard grabbed the rag and ran in around Gerard’s neck, arms, underarms, and all around his body, but purposely forgetting or “running over” Gerard’s forming erection. Gerard whimpered each time, noticing that his bigboy parts needed attention. And when it came to time to step out of the shower, Gerard noticed he had a hard-on. Gerard’s cheeks became rosy and he covered himself, even though it was nothing Ray hadn’t seen before.

Ray toweled off Gerard and walked him into the bedroom, still naked and shivering a little bit. Ray pushed Gerard down onto the bed, and started tying him there. Gerard looked up with wide eyes and was about to ask what was going on but Ray interjected and said, “If you stay _still_ while I shower, then I will make it so good, Baby.”

Ray gave Gerard one final kiss before walking off into the shower, washing himself, and resisting the urge to jack off. In the shower, he could hear Gerard whimpering as—what Ray guessed—was Gerard trying and failing to stay still and not touch himself. However, Ray wasn’t going to be mean to his baby tonight, even if he wasn’t able to stay still.

Ray toweled himself off too, and walked back into the room, noticing how desperate Gerard seen. Gerard’s cock was leaking and the tip was red, wanting to be touched—to _come_ , and Ray was going to give that to him, but first, he wanted to eat Gerard out—something that drives Gerard _mad_ by.

Ray gently spread Gerard’s pale thighs, running his hands up and down Gerard’s thighs, feeling the smoothness, and eventually he thumbs at Gerard’s nipples. Ray pinched and suckled on them, getting Gerard needy and wanting, and wanting him to be _leaking_ —fucking _crying_ for something. Fuck, he loves it when Gee cries for him.

“Daddy,” Gerard whimpered as Ray nibbled his way down to Gerard’s cock, teasing the tip with his lips and tongue, and touches. Ray knew exactly how Gerard loved to be touched and fucked.

Ray untied the binds from Gerard’s wrists, throwing them across the room, and letting it just be them. Gerard’s hands wrapped around Ray’s neck, locking his arms to keep him close, and their lips locking, as well, and the sound of their lips smacking filled the room, along with Gerard’s moans.

Ray spread Gerard’s legs further apart, getting a nice view of his pink hole. Ray stuck his tongue out, licking around the rim, lapping over it, and getting him leaking. Ray stuck two fingers into Gerard, pumping them in time with his tongues strokes, and above him, he was pleased with Gerard’s reaction.

Ray remembers the first time he did this for Gerard—it was early in their relationship, even before they were into Daddy and Little Boy. Gerard was fucking wrecked as Ray was pounding him with his tongue, and there Gerard was above him, his knees to his chest, a pillow under his ass as Ray ate him out. And then that’s when Gerard had shouted, “Daddy, fuck!” as he came all over himself.

Ray smirks at the memory because the tiny moans Gerard’s letting out, means that he’s getting closer, and that he’s about to come. However, Ray wasn’t going to just let him come yet. Ray pulled away, kissing Gerard’s red, abused lips, and he reached over to grab the lube and condom on the nightstand.

Ray unwrapped the condom, rolling it down his cock, and squirting a lot of lube onto his cock. Ray fingered Gerard one last time, making sure he’s not hurting his baby, and gentle inserted himself into Gerard.

Gerard wrapped arms and legs around Ray, and he pushes down on Ray’s thrusts. Their hips hitting against each other, the sound of skin slapping filling the room, along with moans. Ray kept hitting Gerard’s prostate, over and over again, and making Gerard want to come so goddamn bad.

“Daddy,” Gerard whimpered, trying to get some friction on his cock. “Please, please let me come, Daddy! I’ve been a good boy.”

Ray slowed down, but kept his cock firmly against Gerard’s prostate, slowly grinding on it, and finally reached between their bodies to grab ahold of Gerard’s cock. Ray sped up his thrusts and started thrusting faster and faster, until Gerard came.

Ray pulled out and ripped off the condom, continuing to jack himself off and come all over Gerard’s face and chest. Ray looked at Gerard, his eyelids halfway open, his cheeks tinted pink, and there was a thin sheen of sweat that was on their bodies. Ray went back into the bathroom, washing them both off, and then finding Gerard and him an outfit to wear to bed.

“I’m hungry, Daddy,” Gerard whined.

“Alright, let me start dinner. You rest here,” Ray said, getting up after leaving a lingering kiss on Gerard’s pink cheeks.

“Okay, I love you,” Gerard said.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> Request?


End file.
